User talk:Dazra/buildarchive/Build:W/R Craw Stonereap Farm
Rate-a-build Please test and vote on new builds. Please do not vote on a build until you have actually tested it. Favored: #Works like a champ, humuhumu #Works #It works...although I'm not a big fan of Craw Stonereaper farming. And no offense, but it looks like the same person voted twice up above, just guessing though :DCheese Slaya 22:02, 28 February 2007 (CST) #Anything > Stonereaper farming but it does what it say :P. -- X joseph X 12:47, 1 March 2007 (CST) Unfavored: #''(your vote here)'' Discussion I don't doubt this is able to kill Craw, but why would you want to? Stonereaper is a cheap staff, and not that useful since the advent of nightfall. I'd rather have a staff with a 20% bonus to casting or recharge than the +5 energy. If this works on several different bosses it becomes much more useful. Happy testing :) By the way, you can't have a rune for wilderness survival in a warrior. NightAngel 13:58, 23 January 2007 (CST) :I mostly agree with what NightAngel said there. This build can definitely kill Craw, but yes the Stonereaper is pretty cheap, not hugely desirable and this build is a little bit slow with the killing. I'd say take out Dolyak (not entirely necessary) for an IAS like Flail for when you're not in Melandru's Resilience, or another attack skill. Maybe axe will work better also? All in all, it works but not sure whether to favour it... -- [[User:Hyperion`|'Hyperion`']] 19px (talk) 14:45, 23 January 2007 (CST) ::Well I usually hate buying greens from other people and prefer hunting them myself. As for taking out Dolyak Signet, I tried that, but the damage gotten from Craw is too much for Melandru's Resilience. I'll rather take out Troll Unguent for an IAS or something to increase DPS, like a spammable attack skill.--IcyShaker 07:51, 24 January 2007 (CST) :::Either skill you take out makes little difference, do what works for you. I don't think its too difficult to get by as long as Troll is kept up when your hp starts to get low and when you do not have Melandru's Resilience on. Either way, higher DPS is always welcome if possible, and quite important here. -- [[User:Hyperion`|'Hyperion`']] 19px (talk) 20:32, 25 January 2007 (CST) Usually I agree, but sometimes... For the Mindclouder, for instance, I tried 2-man farming it about 40 times, and then finally bought the damn thing. NightAngel 09:05, 24 January 2007 (CST) "Your region has a blessing"? Marstfu 12:52, 24 January 2007 (CST) I tryed it and i kept alive, but never got his health down below3/4. you may be able to tweake it a little but to make it work but i dont think it will work still. :Spam every single skill (including Final Thrust, even if above 50% hp) and don't use Standing Slash unless you've got Melandru's Resilience on.--IcyShaker 04:17, 29 January 2007 (CST) Hmm, this build is way much easyer for a warrior, Run trough the wardens, just before then use HB, run in, when u have had all the traps, use PC, they run down until you reach the second set of staits, wait there util the wardens are back, know that they are placing traps when they move back at stonereap, attack him until your health drops below 50 %, this will make him use Defile Flesh and Lingering Curse, this will make killing easyer. Use backbreaker often, when he is on the groundm immidiatley use HB, (when one of his hexes is off, he will cast that first so you have more health) use orison of healing a few times. any armor will do, a weapons with 5/1 and 20\/50 are handy Grishnakh7 09:23, 30 January 2007 (CST) : i got around 6-7 of em, i sold em for 10-15 k each, they are way to hard to sell..... its almost uselessGrishnakh7 09:31, 30 January 2007 (CST) :: and of course, even at 15 k armor he will de 40 dam orso, when below 50% hp , use staggering blow, will make him do 4-8 damage. and fierce blow will deal around 100 damage ( i use gravel of the nephilim, with the blessing of the priest)Grishnakh7 09:31, 30 January 2007 (CST) Tested it, severely lacks dps. Takes a long time to outdamage his healing, which isn't good for a farming build. Also you are not taking advantage of the extra energy regen Melandru's Resilience gives. Tried some other variants and the fastest build I came up with was this: Managed to kill Craw in about a minute with this I think. Quicker than all the axe builds I tried too, somehow. Use all attack skills, Resilience and FGJ when available, use Flail when without Resilience. Troll Unguent if your health gets into the 200s. Attributes are 12 + 1 + 3 Swordsmanship, 12 Wilderness Survival, 3+1 Strength, use a shield with +45/-2 while stanced.[[User:Hyperion`|'Hyperion`']] image:Hyperion_sig.png (talk) 13:40, 1 February 2007 (CST) Had no trouble killing stonecraw with this build - switched out standing slash for flail and switched to a vampiric sword about 1/2 through kill. whole farm takes about 5-6 minutes from start to finish. Scar. 28 Feebuary 2007.